Le destin
by Castle-BB156-Bones
Summary: Booth et Brennan vont faire une rencontre qui changera leur vie et et qui les feront se rapprocher :D
1. Meurtres en séries

**Meurtres en série**

**Le docteur Brennan etait dans son bureau, comme a son habitude elle avait préféré rester au Jefferson pour étudier des restes humains de la seconde guerre mondiale .**

**L'agent Spécial Seeley Booth arriva dans le bureau de sa partenaire , il l'admira quelques instant et puis décida d'aller lui faire un café en attendant qu'elle se réveille . Il rentra donc pour la deuxième fois dans le bureau de sa coéquipière et lui mis son café sur le bureau , Brennan sentant la bonne odeur du café , s'éveilla .**

**Bones Booth, que faîtes-vous ici ? **

**Booth(souriant) Nous avons une affaire **

**Bones Je prends mes affaires et j'arrive **

**Booth(sourire charmeur) Je vous attends dans la voiture **

**Arrivés dans le SUV , ce fut le silence complet jusqu'à leur destination .**

**Booth Alors Bones qu'avons nous ?**

**Bones femme , type caucasien , je dirais 30 à 35 ans.**

**Bones homme , type caucasien , 35 à 40 ans**

**Agent Agent Booth , il y a d' autres corps ici!**

**Booth D'autres corps ?**

**Ce qu'ils virent leurs glaca le sang ils y avaient au moins vingt squellettes dont 10 femmes et 10 hommes**

**Bones J'en saurais plus a l'institut **

**Booth Ok en route pour l'institut**


	2. Famille d'accueil

_**Familles d'accueil **_

_**Arrivés à l'institut , Brennan se mit tout de suite au boulot car avec 22 corps il y en avait , ils avaient rassemble tout les antropologues de l'institut .**_

_**Bones : Angéla est ce que tu peux faire quelques identifications stp ?**_

_**Angéla : Je mis mets de suite **_

_**Booth : Alors les fouines , du nouveau ?**_

_**Bones : Angéla a commencé les identifications mais je crois qu'il y en aura pour un bout de temps**_

_**Booth : Je m'en doute **_

_**Il fallut deux jours d'identifications **_

_**Angéla : Alors les deux premières victimes que tu as identifiés ma chérie sont Matt et Stella Damins , ils étaient familles d'accueils ainsi que les autres couples que nous avons découverts **_

_**Booth : As-tu trouvé des points communs par rapport aux victimes ?**_

_**Angéla : Oui , leurs deuxièmes point commun c'est cette fille Amanda Pieterson , elle a été dans chacunes de ses familles **_

_**Bones : Que sais-tu sur cette fille ?**_

_**Angéla : Ses parents sont morts assasinés quand elle avait 4 ans et elle a été baladée de famille en famille**_

_**Alors suite ou pas ?**_


	3. L'interrogatoire

**L'interrogatoire**

Booth : Quel âge a- t - elle ?  
Angéla : 16 ans  
Bones : Ca fait donc 12 ans qu'elle est baladée dans tous le pays pour trouve une famille  
Booth : Sais- tu ou on peut la trouvé ?  
Angéla : Non, elle n'a pas été à l'école depuis que sa derniere famille est morte  
Booth : Et personne ne sait ou elle est ?  
Angéla : Non, elle n'avait que ses parents  
Booth : Elle n'a pas d'amie ou quelqu'un d'autre ?  
Angéla : Si, Sofia Stifflis , sa meilleure amie , elles sont toutes les deux dans l'école de Prescott  
Booth : Ok on va aller voir si Sofia sait ou Amanda peut se trouve , aller en route Bones  
Bones : Je prends mes affaires et j'arrive

Arrivés dans la voiture :

Bones : Vous pensez qu'Amanda a tué sa famille d'accueil ?  
Booth : Je trouve quand même bizarre qu'elle disparaisse comme ca après qu'ils soient morts  
Bones : Vous avez raison

Le reste du voyage se fit dans le silence complet

Arrivés à l'école

Booth : (montrant sa plaque ) Bonjour , je suis l'Agent Booth du FBI et voici le Docteur Tempérance Brennan de l'Institut Jefferson , nous souhaiterons parlé à Sofia Stifflis  
Directeur : Bien sûr , elle est là sur le banc  
Bones : Merci

Booth : Bonjour , Agent Booth du FBI  
Bones : Docteur Tempérance Brennan du Jefferson  
Booth : Pouvons - nous vous posez des questions sur votre amie Amanda Pieterson ?  
Sofia : (inquiète) Elle a des problèmes ?  
Bones : Ses parents d'adoption sont morts  
Sofia: (choquée) Oh c'est pas vrai  
Booth : Savez-vous ou est Amanda ?  
Sofia : Non , elle n'est plus venue au cours depuis 1 semaine  
Bones : (à l'oreille de Booth ) L'état de décomposition indique que Matt et Stella Damins sont morts depuis 1 semaine  
Sofia : (ayant entendu ) Elle ne les a pas tué  
Bones : Comment pouvez - vous en être aussi sûr ?  
Sofia : Je la connais depuis que nous sommes bébé , elle ne peut pas avoir fait ca  
Booth : Je suis sur que vous lui avez parlé  
Sofia : ( essayant de mentir ) Non je vous assure , je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'elle  
Booth : Ecoutez Sofia , Amanda a beaucoup d'ennui alors si vous savez quelque chose il faut que vous me le disiez  
Sofia : Je lui ai promis de ne rien dire à personne  
Booth : Nous voulons l'aider tout comme vous (regard suppliant ) S'il vous plait !  
Sofia : (soupirant) Ok, il y a un hangar vide situé entre la 16 ème et la 14 eme , c'est la qu'elle se cache  
Bones : Merci Sofia

Arrivés au hangar

Booth : On voit rien ici  
Bones : ( lui tendant une lampe de poche) Tenez  
Booth : (souriant) Vous avez toujours tout ce qui faut  
Bones: (lui rendant son sourire) Je suis prévenante c'est tout  
Booth : Regardez Bones , il y a un lit , des vêtements ,...  
Bones : Tout ce qu'il faut pour vivre

Ils entendirent un bruit , ils se retournèrent et virent Amanda qui commença à courir

Ils se mirent alors a sa poursuite

Booth : Allez de l'autre coté Bones

Ils finirent par l'attraper

Amanda : (se débattant ) Non , lâchez-moi  
Bones : Amanda , calmes-toi , nous ne te voulons pas de mal  
Booth : (montrant sa plaque) Je suis du FBI

Quand elle vit la plaque , elle se calma

Booth : Suis - nous , je t'amène a mon bureau

Arrivés au Hoover , dans la salle d'interrogatoire :

Booth : ( lui tendant un verre d'eau ) Tiens  
Amanda : Merci  
Booth : Alors (sortant les photos des 22 victimes) dis - moi , connais-tu ses personnes ?  
Amanda: (regardant les photos) Ce sont mes familles d'accueil  
Booth : Ou étais-tu Mardi de la semaine passée a 21h30 ?  
Amanda : Je ne les ai pas tués  
Booth : Toutes ses victimes ont 2 points communs , le premier c'est que toutes ses personnes étaient familles d'accueils et le deuxième c'est toi  
Bones : Pourquoi as tu disparu le jour ou ils sont morts ,avoue quand même que c'est étrange  
Amanda : Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'attrape  
Booth : Qui ?  
Amanda : Un soir , je n'arrivais pas a dormir , j'avais très soif alors je me suis levée , j'ai descendu les escaliers et j'ai remarqué que la lumière de la cuisine était ouverte , ce que je trouve bizarre car mes parents devaient être au lit depuis 1 heure , je ne me suis pas posé plus de questions , (émue) quand je suis arrivée dans la cuisine , mes parents étaient étendus sur le sol , (pleurant) il y avait du sang partout , j'ai voulu courir pour aller téléphone a la police mais il m'a attrapé par le bras m'a retourné pour que je le regarde et il m'a "Je reviendrais pour toi plus tard " Il a appelé la police et puis il est parti  
Bones : Nous pouvons te protéger et t'aider a t'en sortir  
Amanda : Toutes les personnes qui veulent m'aider meurent alors non merci , écoutez , il faut vraiment que j'y aille car si vous avez réussi a me trouver , il le peut aussi , il faut absolument que je change d'endroit  
Booth : Ecoute , (tendant sa carte) tiens la c'est mon numéro , tu peux me sonne si tu as des problèmes  
Amanda : Merci Agent Booth  
Bones : (à Booth) Vous n'allez pas la laisser partir qu'il y a quelqu'un qui cherche a la tue  
Booth : Ecoutez si je la harcèle elle ne me fera jamais confiance , je vais demander a une équipe de la suivre

**Alors suite ou pas ! Poussez sur le petit bouton en dessous **


	4. Protection rapprochée

_**Protection rapprochée**_

_2 jours plus tard ___

_L'enquête est au point mort , pas de nouveaux indices , ni d'autres suspects à part Amanda , seulement Brennan avait prouvé que ce n'était pas Amanda car la force employée pour poignarder puis égorger était trop forte , l'égorgement était très précis donc ca n'aurait su qu'être un médecin ou quelque qui fait des études dans les sciences___

_Booth est dans son bureau , il attend un appel de Bones pour dire qu'elle a quelque chose , alors qu'il s'attendait un appel , quelqu'un toqua à sa porte .___

_Agent : __Agent Booth , Amanda Pieterson est a l'hôpital , elle s'est faite agressée par notre meurtrier enfin c'est ce qu'elle dit .__  
__Booth : __Ok ___

_A l'institut ___

_Brennan ne dormait plus depuis 2 jours elle n'arrêtait pas une seule seconde , elle avait examiné chaque corps au moins trois fois mais il n'y avait absolument rien , cet homme était un pro .__  
__Alors qu'elle cherchait un énième indice , elle entendit quelqu'un arrivé , elle reconnu toute de suite son partenaire .___

_Booth : __(montant sur la plateforme) Alors Bones , du nouveau ?__  
__Bones :__ Non et vous ?__  
__Booth : __Amanda est à l'hôpital__  
__Bones :__ (un peu inquiète) Elle va bien ?__  
__Booth : __Je ne sais pas , je venais vous cherchez pour aller la voir justement ___

_Dans la voiture ___

_Bones : __Est ce qu'on sait qui est son agresseur ?__  
__Booth : __Elle dit que c'est le meurtrier__  
__Bones :__ J'avais raison __  
__Booth : __Quoi ?__  
__Bones : __C'est vous qu'il l'avez laissé toute seule , si vous l'aviez protégée , elle n'en serait pas là __  
__Booth : __(énervé)J'avais mis des agents pour la surveiller __  
__Bones : __A croire que ce n'était pas assez ou que les agents que vous avez choisi sont des incompétents__  
__Booth : __(vraiment énervé) C'était les meilleurs agents du FBI___

_Après quelques minutes de silence___

_Bones :__ Je suis désolé__  
__Booth :__ De quoi ?__  
__Bones :__ Ce n'est pas de votre faute , vous avez fait ce que vous pensez juste , c'est juste que cette fille me touche , je sais bien qu'on doit laissé nos sentiments de coté et ...__  
__Booth :__ (souriant) Moi aussi elle me touche Bones ___

_Apres cela ce fut le silence___

_Arrivés a l'hôpital ___

_Booth :__ Bonjour , je voudrais le numéro de chambre d'Amanda Pieterson __  
__Infermière : __Vous êtes de la famille ?__  
__Booth : __Je suis agent du FBI , je dois lui poser des questions __  
__Infermière :__ Chambre 156 __  
__Bones : __Merci beaucoup___

_Chambre 156 ___

_Amanda : __Aie , écoutez docteur , il faut que vous me laissiez sortir , je dois partir __  
__Docteur : __Vous avez reçu un coup de couteau Mademoiselle , il faut quelqu'un pour signez votre décharge ___

_Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre , Amanda avait un œil au beurre noir , un plâtre et le médecin lui mettait une bande sur son ventre___

_Bones : __Amanda , tu vas bien ?__  
__Amanda :__ Ca va , je vais bien , (énervée) mais le médecin ne veut pas le laisser sortir __  
__Booth : __Est que je peux te poser des questions ?__  
__Amanda :__ Bien sur__  
__Booth : __As tu vu le visage de ton agresseur ?__  
__Amanda :__ (baissant la tête) Oui __  
__Booth : __Qui est ce ?__  
__Amanda :__ C'est l'homme qui me recherche __  
__Bones : __Raconte-nous__  
__Amanda :__ Je sortais de l'immeuble pour aller cherche a manger quand je sentis quelqu'un derrière moi , je me retournais mais a chaque fois , il n'y avait personne , un moment , je suis passée devant une ruelle , on m'a poussé puis on s'est battu , ensuite il a sorti un couteau , il m'a poignardé après cela il m'a frappé une dernière fois et il m'a dit "Je reviens pour toi plus tard , souviens-toi" Il a ris ensuite il est parti et la suite vous la connaissez .__  
__Bones :__ Ok ne t'inquiète pas , nous veillons sur toi __  
__Booth : __Je vais signé ta décharge comme ca tu pourras sortir .__  
__Amanda : __Merci , j'irais rassemblé mes affaires et je m'en irais __  
__Booth : __Non , tu viens chez moi __  
__Amanda :__ Quoi ?__  
__Booth : __Tu viens chez moi , vous aussi Bones__  
__Bones :__ Mais...__  
__Booth : __Ce n'est pas une proposition __  
__Bones :__ Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix __  
__Booth :__ Non , vous ne l'avez pas , aucune des deux d'ailleurs ___

_Il signa la décharge puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Booth ___

_Alors suite ou pas !_


	5. En sécurité

A l'appartement

Booth : Alors Amanda tu prends la chambre d'amis, Bones vous prenez ma chambre et moi je prends le canapé  
Bones : Non je prends le canapé et vous vous prenez le lit  
Booth : (sourire charmeur) Bones , écoutez , laissez moi être galant pour une fois  
Bones : (soupirant) Ok

Pendant que Booth faisait a manger , Amanda et Brennan préparait la chambre d'amis.

Bones : Alors que veux-tu faire plus tard ?  
Amanda : Quand tout ca sera fini , j'espère pouvoir faire des études dans l'anthropologie  
Bones : (étonnée) Ah oui  
Amanda : J'ai lu tout vos livres et j'ai toujours rêvé d'être comme vous depuis ma tendre enfance mais je suis un peu trop ambitieuse  
Bones : Je suis sur que tu as la capacité  
Amanda : Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'on m'autorisera à avoir une bourse parce qu'avec tous mes problèmes , je ne sais pas si ils vont me l'accordez  
Bones : Je suis sur que si , tu es quelqu'un de très intelligent  
Amanda : (souriant) Merci  
Booth : (souriant) Le diner est prêt  
Bones : Nous arrivons

Apres avoir mange , ils partirent dans le salon pour discutez

Booth : Ecoute , demain je te conduirais a l'école , je demanderais a des agents de te surveiller  
Amanda : Merci Agent Booth  
Booth : Tu peux m'appelé Booth  
Amanda : (souriant) D'accord Booth , je vais allé me coucher donc bonne nuit  
Booth/Bones: Bonne nuit

Booth : Bon , je vais allé faire la vaisselle  
Bones : Je viens vous aidez  
Booth : Non Bones , ce n'est pas la peine , je la ferais bien tout seul  
Bones : Nous irons plus vite a deux  
Booth : OK

Apres avoir fini , ils allèrent dans le salon et discutèrent

Bones : Merci  
Booth : (ne comprenant pas) Pour quoi ?  
Bones : Pour ce que vous faites pour Amanda  
Booth : Je vous en prie  
Bones : J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un comme vous soit là pour moi a son âge

Et sans qu'il s'y attende , elle l'embrassa . Au début, elle ne voulait que lui faire un petit baiser pour le remercier mais elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de quitter ses lèvres et apparemment lui non plus vu qu'il appronfondis le baiser . On n'aurait dit qu'ils étaient aimantés , il se leva , la prenant avec lui , sans quitter ses lèvres , il

la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et passa ses mains sous son t-shirt , lui enleva complètement , elle fit la même chose quelques secondes plus tard , il l'emmena dans sa chambre , l'allongea délicatement sur le lit , comme si c'était une chose fragile , et ils s'unirent pour ne former plus qu'un .

-  
Alors suite ou pas !


	6. Séparation

_Séparation_

_Booth se réveilla le premier et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit le beau visage de Brennan endormi, il l'observa quelques instants puis décida de la réveiller en douceur, il avança son visage et l'embrassa délicatement, au bout de quelques minutes , elle répondit au baiser .___

_Bones :__Fais gaffe, je pourrais m'y habituer__  
__Booth :__(sourire charmeur) Tu peux, tu as bien dormis ?__  
__Bones :__(riant) On n'a pas beaucoup dormi__  
__Booth :__(riant) C'est vrai mais pour le peu ?__  
__Bones :__Pour le peu, j'ai très bien dormi___

_Ils commencèrent a s'embrasser___

_Bones :__(entre deux baisers) Il faut qu'on aille travailler__  
__Booth :__Tu as raison___

_Ils se levèrent , ils étaient en train de déjeuner quand ils vinrent Amanda arrivé___

_Amanda :__Bonjour__  
__Booth__/__Bones :__Bonjour__  
__Booth :__Tu as bien dormi ?__  
__Amanda :__Pour une fois , je ne devais pas surveiller mes arrières donc oui , merci__  
__Bones :__Tiens , des pancakes__  
__Amanda :__Merci___

_Quand ils eurent fini , ils se douchèrent et ils partirent direction l'école d'Amanda___

_Des qu'Amanda arriva , elle serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras___

_Sofia :__Tu vas bien ?__  
__Amanda :__Ca va , j'ai dormi chez l'Agent Booth cette nuit__  
__Sofia :__Au moins tu es en sécurité__  
__Amanda :__(regardant Booth) Ca c'est sur__  
__Booth :__Bon on va te laisser aller en cours , je viendrais te rechercher , tu vois la voiture bleu la___

_Elle acquiesça___

_Booth :__Ce sont des agents qui te surveillent , si tu as un problème tu vas les trouve__  
__Amanda :__Merci___

_Bones et Booth entrèrent dans la voiture direction l'institut___

_1 semaine plus tard ,___

_Booth avait décidé de garder Amanda chez lui , elle était une jeune fille extraordinaire , il adorait , et avec Bones tout ce passait bien , elle dormait tous les jours avec lui et il était plus heureux , il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une fille et Amanda était parfaite , le seul inconvénient a ce beau tableau , c'est qu'ils n'avançaient pas dans l'enquête , ils ne connaissaient même pas encore l'identité du tueur . Alors que Booth était en train de faire de la paperasserie dans son bureau , une femme d'une trentaine d'année entra dans son bureau___

_Femme :__Bonjour , vous êtes l'Agent Booth ?__  
__Booth :__Oui c'est écrit sur la porte___

_Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette femme l'agaçait , elle n'avait pourtant rien fait mais il redoutait le pire___

_Femme :__(lui serrant la main) Bonjour Agent Booth , je suis Julie Stevens , l'assistante social en charge du dossier de mademoiselle Pieterson , il parait qu'elle vit chez vous depuis 1 semaine ?__  
__Booth :__Oui c'est exact , il y a un problème ?__  
__Stevens :__Oui , un gros , elle ne peut pas rester chez vous__  
__Booth :__Pourquoi , je ne vois pas ou est le problème , elle est très heureuse chez moi__  
__Stevens :__Selon la loi , vous n'avez aucun droit sur elle , elle doit donc m'accompagnez___

_Alors suite ou pas !?_


	7. Tristesse

Tristesse

_Stevens :__Je vous laisse jusqu'à Lundi , vous avez donc le week-end pour lui dire et rassemblez ses affaires__  
__Booth :__(dépité) Ok___

_Quand elle fut partie , Booth réfléchissait a la meilleure façon de lui dire , cela n'allait pas être facile surtout que Parker venait ce week-end , il voulait lui présente , il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'elle s'en aille , tout l'équipe l'adorait . Il rangea ses affaires , ferma la lampe , il n'aurait pas su continué a travailler , de toute façon il devait aller chercher Amanda et Parker à l'école puis ensuite ils iraient tous ensemble chercher Bones .___

_Il alla d'abord chercher Parker , il voulait lui annoncer pour Amanda .___

_Parker :__PAPA !__  
__Booth :__Coucou Bonhomme , ca va ?__  
__Parker :__Oui ca va , dis papa , on va faire quoi ce week-end__  
__Booth :__Viens , on va parlé de ca dans la voiture___

_Dans la voiture , Parker lui raconta sa semaine âpres cela Booth décida de se lancer___

_Booth :__Tu sais j'ai deux choses a te dire , de une c'est que...nous allons passé le week-end avec Bo..Temperance__  
__Parker :__C'est ton amoureuse ?__  
__Booth :__Euh..Oui , on peut dire ca___

_Il ne pensait pas que ce serait si facile , il pensait que Parker allait lui poser pleins de questions mais il ne fit rien a part lui dire qu'il avait toujours voulu qu'ils se mettent ensemble___

_Parker :__Et la deuxième chose ?__  
__Booth :__Euh..en faite... j'ai eu une affaire avec un méchant monsieur qui voulait faire du mal a une fille et ...je l'ai prise a la maison pour ne pas qu'il lui fasse du mal__  
__Parker :__( joyeux) Oh c'est vrai , cool , elle sera comme ma grande sœur alors___

_Booth aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle partirai lundi mais quand il vu l'enthousiasme du petit garçon , il ne dit rien.___

_Arrivés à l'école d'Amanda___

_Booth :__Voilà , nous y sommes__  
__Parker :__C'est son école__  
__Booth :__Oui , viens on va la chercher___

_Ils virent tous les étudiants sortir , et là , il la vit , elle parlait avec Sofia , quand elle arriva près des Booth , elle avait l'air gênée , Parker engagea la conversation___

_Parker :__(lui serrant la main) Bonjour , moi c'est Parker__  
__Amanda :__(souriant et répondant a sa poignée de main) Moi c'est Amanda__  
__Booth :__Allez , venez on va aller chercher Temperance___

_A l'institut___

_Booth :__Temp__  
__Bones :__Je suis dans mon bureau__  
__Booth :__(baiser) Bonjour__  
__Bones :__Bonjour , ou sont Parker et Amanda ?__  
__Booth :__Ils nous attendent dans la voiture__  
__Bones :__Ca c'est bien passé ?__  
__Booth :__Oui , ils s'entendent très bien , tu as fini ?__  
__Bones :__Oui j'arrive___

_Ils partirent pour l'appartement de Booth___

_Alors suite ou pas !?_


	8. Adieux

_**Adieux**_

_**Arrivés a l'appartement , Parker montrait sa chambre à Amanda pendant que Booth et Brennan préparaient a manger .**__****_

_**Bones : **__**Je commence à m'y habituer **__**  
**__**Booth : **__**De quoi **__**  
**__**Bones :**__** D'Amanda **__**  
**__**Booth :**__** (triste) Oui...moi aussi **__**  
**__**Bones :**__** Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**__**  
**__**Booth :**__** (un peu ému) J'ai eu la visite de l'assistante social aujourd'hui**__**  
**__**Bones :**__** (les larmes aux yeux) Ils vont la reprendre ?**__**  
**__**Booth :**__** (ému) Oui**__**  
**__**Bones :**__** Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?**__**  
**__**Booth : Que je n'avait aucun droit sur elle et qu'elle venait la chercher Lundi **__**  
**__**Bones :**__** (pleurant en regardant Amanda joué avec Parker) Mais elle est heureuse ici **__**  
**__**Booth : **__**(la prenant dans ses bras ) Je sais pour moi aussi ca va être dur , je l'aime comme ma propre fille**__****_

_**Brennan sécha ses larmes puis ils allèrent appelés les enfants pour manger. Apres avoir souper , ils regardèrent la télé puis allèrent dormir .**__****_

_**Le lendemain , c'était samedi , ils décidèrent d'aller au parc , ca devait être ce soir qu'il devait lui dire pour qu'elle est le temps de rassembler ses affaires . La journée passa a une vitesse folle . L'heure fatidique arriva , ils s'asseyaient sur le divan , Parker et Amanda l'un a cote de l'autre et Booth et Brennan en face , ils allaient annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle . **__****_

_**Booth : **__**Alors...euh...je ne sais pas par quoi commencer**__**  
**__**Bones :**__** Amanda...nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle a t'annoncer**__**  
**__**Booth :**__** J'ai eu la visite de Madame Stevens hier**__**  
**__**Amanda : **__**(commençant a comprendre ) Elle est venue pour moi ?**__**  
**__**Booth :**__** Oui **__**  
**__**Amanda : **__**(les larmes aux yeux) Mais...**__**  
**__**Booth : **__**Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te garder , je t'adore , nous t'adorons tous mais je n'ai aucun droit sur toi **__**  
**__**Amanda : **__**(baissant la tête) Ca devait arriver un jour **__**  
**__**Bones : **__**Nous sommes désolé**__**  
**__**Parker :**__** (pleurant) Elle peut pas partir , elle fait partie de la famille , une famille peut tout simplement des gens qui s'apprécient c'est pas vrai papa c'est toi qui l'a dit**__**  
**__**Booth :**__** Je sais Parker mais nous ne pouvons pas la garder**__**  
**__**Parker :**__** Vous pouvez pas ou voulez pas ?**__**  
**__**Booth : **__**Nous ne pouvons pas **__**  
**__**Parker :**__**(partant en pleurant) C'est trop injuste , je te déteste **__**  
**__**Booth :**__** (essayant de le rattraper) PARKER **__****_

_**Trop tard , il s'était enferme dans sa chambre**__****_

_**Booth : **__**(revenant dans le salon) Il ne m'a jamais parlé comme ca**__**  
**__**Bones :**__** Il est triste c'est tout , Parker t'aime , il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il a dit **__**  
**__**Amanda : **__**(pleurant silencieusement) Je vais préparé mes affaires**__**  
**__**Booth : **__**Amanda attends **__****_

_**Il la fit se retourner et la prends dans ses bras**__****_

_**Booth : **__**Chut.. ca va aller **__****_

_**Le lendemain fut très mélancolique , ils étaient tous triste mais ils essayaient au maximum de profiter , Parker s'était excuse, son père lui avait juste répondu que c'était normal qu'il réagisse comme ca , qu'il le comprenait et ils s'étaient fait un gros câlin .**__****_

_**Lundi **__****_

_**Le réveil fut dur car elle devait venir la chercher a 14h .**__****_

_**14h**__****_

_**Toutes les fouines étaient rassemblé dans l'institut , Stevens arriva.**__****_

_**Stevens :**__** Mademoiselle Pieterson , vous avez 5 minutes pour dire au revoir a tout le monde**__****_

_**Elle commença par Hodgins , Angela et Camille**__****_

_**Hodgins : **__**Au revoir , j'espère qu'on se reverra**__**  
**__**Angéla : **__**Ce fut un honneur de faire ta rencontre **__**  
**__**Amanda : **__**A moi aussi (câlin)**__**  
**__**Camille :**__** Au revoir Amanda à bientôt j'espère **__****_

_**Ce fut le tour de Booth , Brennan et Parker **__****_

_**Booth : **__**(câlin) Tu vas me manquer **__**  
**__**Amanda : **__**Toi aussi , merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi**__**  
**__**Booth :**__** Je veillerais toujours sur toi **__**  
**__**Amanda : **__**(sourire)**__**  
**__**Bones :**__** (câlin) N'oublie pas que tu es une fille superbe **__**  
**__**Amanda : **__**Merci Temperance**__****_

_**Ce fut au tour de Parker , il pleurait la tête baissée**__****_

_**Amanda : **__**(lui relevant la tête) Eh! Il faut pas pleurer , t'es un grand garcon maintenant **__**  
**__**Parker :**__**(pleurant)Tu va tellement me manquer**__**  
**__**Amanda : **__**(le prenant dans ses bras)Toi aussi **__**  
**__**Parker :**__**(se detachant d'elle) Est ce qu'on se reverra ?**__**  
**__**Amanda : **__**Bien sur**__**  
**__**Parker :**__**Tiens **__**  
**__**Amanda : **__**Non Parker , je peux pas la prendre , c'est ta casquette préférée**__**  
**__**Parker :**__**Prend la stp**__**  
**__**Amanda : **__**(mettant la casquette et enleva le collier qu'elle porte au cou) Tiens c'était à ma maman , comme ca tu m'auras toujours avec toi et quand on se reverra , je te rendrais ta casquette et toi tu me rendras le collier ca te vas ?**__**  
**__**Parker :**__**Ok**__**  
**__**Stevens :**__** Nous devons y aller Mademoiselle Pieterson**__**  
**__**Amanda : **__**(les larmes aux yeux mettant la casquette) Au revoir**__****_

_**Alors suite ou pas !?**_


	9. Enlèvement

_**Enlèvement**_

_2 mois plus tard : ___

_Personne n'avait de nouvelles d'Amanda , un jour alors que Booth était dans son bureau en train de jouer avec sa balle , un agent entra :___

_Agent :__Tiens Booth , on a reçu ca pour toi__  
__Booth :__Merci Pete___

_Sur la lettre , il n'avait pas d'adresse de l'expéditeur , curieux se dit-il , il l'ouvra et ce qu'il vit d'écrit l'effraya !___

"Bonjour Agent Booth , vous me connaissez certainement pas personnellement mais moi je vous connait tres bien , rappelez vous , vous avez travailler sur l'affaire des familles d'accueils massacrées, c'est moi qu'il l'ai est tuées._**  
**__Vous n'auriez jamais du laisser Amanda partir , j'ai réussi à l'avoir enfin elle est mienne , ne vous inquiétiez pas celle la je ne vais pas la tuer maintenant je vais en profiter , ca fait quand même 12 ans que j'attends ca , on va enfin être heureux ensemble .____  
Toute mes amitiés à vous et au Docteur Brennan . "_

_Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise blague pensa-t-il , il décida d'en avoir le cœur net , il partit au bureau de Mme Stevens___

_Arrivés au bureau de Stevens___

_Booth :__Bonjour Mme Stevens__  
__Stevens :__Agent Booth que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?__  
__Booth :__Si je suis ici c'est pour avoir des infos sur la famille d'accueil dans laquelle vous avez placé Amanda__  
__Stevens :__Pourquoi voulez-vous ces informations ?__  
__Booth :__(mentant) Je veux juste des nouvelles d'Amanda , voir si elle va bien !__  
__Stevens :__Ok , je vais vous cherchez ca tout de suite__  
__Booth :__Merci___

_Elle lui donna le dossier , il repartit en voiture direction la famille d'Amanda , il savait que ca aurait pu attendre demain mais pour lui non il fallait qu'il soit sur qu'elle aille bien .___

_Arrivés a la maison , il toqua , une dame de 40 ans avec un enfant dans les bras ouvra___

_Dame :__Oui c'est pour quoi ?__  
__Booth :__Désolé madame Stines de vous déranger mais je voudrais voir Amanda__  
__Mme Stines :__Entrez___

_Un homme arriva___

_Booth :__(serrant la main de Mr Stines) Bonjour monsieur ce serait pour avoir des nouvelles d' Amanda__  
__Mr Stines :__Amanda ?__  
__Booth :__Oui Amanda Pieterson , vous l'avez pris en charge il y a deux mois__  
__Mme Stines :__(honteuse) Elle n'est plus ici__  
__Booth :__Ou est - t -elle ?__  
__Mr Stines :__Nous l'avons jeté dehors , il y a un mois , nous avions trop d'enfants ici , il fallait s'en débarrasser__  
__Booth :__(complètement furieux) Vous l'avez foutue a la porte__ ?__  
__Mr Stines :__C'était un fardeau__  
__Booth :__(le prenant par le col et le plaquant au mur) Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile , elle avait confiance en vous , elle s'est faite enlevée par votre faute__  
__Mr Stines :__Je...je...suis..dé...désolé__  
__Booth :__(frappant dans le mur et le lâchant) MERDE !___

_Il sortit de la maison , furax , le tueur l'avait donc eu , il n'aurait jamais du la laisser partir , tout était de sa faute , il prit le chemin de son appartement ou l'attendait Bones , il allait devoir lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle .___

_Alors suite ou pas !?_


	10. Recherches

_Recherches_

___Arrivés a l'appartement , il se gara , descendit de la voiture , puis monta les escaliers tête baissée , il ne pouvait imaginé qu'on l'ai enlevé , en montant les escaliers il réfléchissait a la meilleure façon de dire a Brennan la mauvaise nouvelle , comment vais-je faire se dit-il , arriver devant la porte , il ouvra la porte et sentit de suite la bonne odeur des pates au macaronis de sa Bones , ca lui redonna un peu le sourire ___

_Bones quand a elle l'avait entendu rentrer , elle lui avait fait son plat préféré car elle sentait bien que ces temps-ci il n'était vraiment pas bien le fait qu'on lui ai enlevé Amanda le fessait vraiment souffrir bien sur elle aussi se sentait mal mais elle voulait se montrer forte pour lui , quand elle le vu arrive dans la cuisine , elle vu de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas , il n'avait pas cette lueur qu'il avait dans ses yeux même ces deux derniers mois même si elle voyait qu'il n'allait pas bien il avait toujours cette lueur et là rien le néant , il avait juste de la tristesse .___

_Bones :__ (inquiète) Qu'est ce qui se passe ?__  
__Booth : __(mentant) Rien__  
__Bones : __Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose tu fais des sourires qui sonnent tres faux __  
__Booth : __(sourire) Pourquoi est ce que je t'ai appris a faire ca __  
__Bones :__ Seeley , dis moi ce qui se passe !__  
__Booth : __(soupirant) Ok...je..j'ai reçu une lettre ce matin __  
__Bones : __C'est pour ca que tu es comme ca, qu'avait - il dans cette lettre ?__  
__Booth : __(Il lui tendit la lettre) __  
__Bones :__ (les larmes aux yeux) C'est pas vrai , je...tu...elle va bien ... non c'est une blague , Booth dis moi que c'est une blague__  
__Booth :__ J'ai été vérifié au près de sa famille d'accueil , ils l'ont jeté dehors il y a un mois , (ému) il l'a eu Bones , il a raison tout est de ma faute , j'aurais pas du la laisser partir__  
__Bones :__ Hey , c'est pas de ta faute , il dit ca pour te déstabiliser , écoute on va la retrouver , ok dès demain on commence les recherches __  
__Booth : __Ok , merci Bones___

_Apres avoir mangé , ils allèrent se coucher .__  
__Le lendemain matin , ils se réveillèrent , mangèrent , s'habillèrent puis direction le travail___

_Booth :__ Je t'appelle si j'ai du nouveau__  
__Booth :__ (baiser)__  
__Bones :__ Hey ne t'inquiète , je suis sur qu'elle va bien__  
__Booth : __(n'y croyant pas ) Oui t'a raison __  
__Bones : __Seeley ?__  
__Booth :__ (la regardant) Oui __  
__Bones :__ Je t'aime ___

_Elle l'avait dit ces trois petits mots , qui voulait dire tellement de choses , cela faisait trois mois qu'il les attendait___

_Booth : __(baiser passionné) Moi aussi je t'aime ma Bones __  
__Bones : __Si tu m'embrasse tout les jours comme ca je n'irais plus travailler__  
__Booth : __(rire) Moi aussi c'est pareil__  
__Bones :__ Allais j'y vais ___

_Un dernier baiser puis elle sortit , elle devait annoncer la nouvelle aux fouines . En entrant dans l'institut , Brennan tenta de faire comme ci de rien n'était , c'était sans compter qu'Angela la connaissait par cœur et avait bien vu qu'elle n'était pas comme d'habitude . Brennan se dépêcha de rentrer dans son bureau , elle venait d'a peine s'asseoir ___

_Angéla : __Ma chérie , il y a un problème , tu t'es disputée avec Booth ?__  
__Bones :__ Non , ne t'inquiète pas Ange , c'est juste que ... Booth a reçu une lettre hier du tueur des familles d'accueils d'Amanda , il disait qu'il détenait Amanda mais il ne l'a pas encore tuer , il a dit aussi qu'on aurait jamais du la laisser partir __  
__Angéla : __Mais sa famille d'accueil ne l'a pas signaler sa disparition ?__  
__Bones : __Il l'ont mise a la porte il y a un mois__  
__Angéla : __Oh c'est pas vrai , il faut la retrouver__  
__Bones : __Booth fait des recherches de son cote__  
__Angéla : __Ok , allez viens il faut le dire aux autres___

_Alors suite ou pas !?_


	11. Retrouvailles

_Retrouvailles_

_1 mois plus tard, ils continuaient les recherches mais toujours rien, tout le monde étaient désespérés, Booth n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions du genre Que lui fait-il ? Est- elle toujours en vie ? Est ce qu'elle va bien ? Pour lui tout ce qu'il lui arrivait était de sa faute.__  
__Un jour , alors qu'il continuait les recherches , un agent arriva___

_Agent :__ (essoufflé) Booth , on a piste __  
__Booth : __J'arrive __  
__Agent :__ Regarde , là dans la voiture la passagère __  
__Booth :__ C'est Amanda __  
__Agent :__ On a relevé la plaque , le 4x4 appartient a Francis Harret , il a 37 ans et vit ici à Washington , il n'est pas marié il a une énorme résidence sur K Street __  
__Booth : __C'est un coin reculé personne ne peut entendre si Amanda crie , bien joué John__  
__John__ :_On te retrouve Booth  
Booth : (souriant depuis la première fois depuis deux mois) Dis a Cullen d'envoyer de suite une équipe  
John : (souriant) Tout de suite Booth

Booth parti en direction de la résidence de Francis Harret en donnant un coup de fil a Brennan pour lui dire de le rejoindre sur les lieux .

Booth arriva sur les lieux , Brennan arrive 5 minutes plus tard

Personne ne fessait du bruit pour ne pas se faire remarquer et qu'Harret tue Amanda

Booth : (a toute l'équipe) On va passé par le bois , toi John et les autres tu va par l'arrière et nous on va par la porte d'entrée  
Agents : Ok

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la maison , ils virent de suite Francis qui les ayant vu s'échappa pendant qu'une équipe attrapa Harret l'équipe de Booth chercha Amanda dans toute la maison

Booth : (énervé) Je suis sur qu'Harret sait ou elle l'est !

Booth s'approcha de manière agressive d'Harret

Booth : Ou est-elle ?  
Harret : (riant) Vous ne la trouverez jamais  
Booth : (criant et l'attrapant par le col) Dites moi ou est-elle !  
Harret : Je ne dirais rien  
Booth : ET MERDE !  
Harret : Je l'ai tuée  
Booth : Tu mens , je sais qu'elle est encore en vie  
Harret : (riant) Elle n'arrêtait pas de crier votre nom  
Booth : On va fouillé la maison pendant des mois si il le faut mais ne vous inquiétiez pas on la trouvera , ce n'est qu'une question de temps  
Harret : Si vous le dites  
John : Booth , on a quelque chose.  
Booth : Perdu Harret

John : Regarde Booth là , ca sonne creux 3

Booth tapa dans le mur avec son pied et le mur se cassa

Booth : Il y a des escaliers

Booth descendit et là il trouva Amanda attachée a un lit sale , elle n'avait qu'un top et un mini short sur elle , elle semblait dormir , il la détacha et la contre toute attente elle dit

Amanda : (pleurant et se débattant) NON ! Je t'en prie , je veux pas stp  
Booth : (la prenant dans ses bras et lui caressant les cheveux) AMANDA c'est moi , c'est Booth , du calme  
Amanda : (tremblante , se serrant plus fort contre lui) Tu es venu me cherché  
Booth : Je t'ai dit que je veillerais toujours sur toi  
Amanda : Merci

Booth la porta jusqu'à l'ambulance puis la mit sur le brancard , il rentra dans l'ambulance jusque l'hôpital

Arrivés a l'hôpital , les médecins prirent en charge Amanda . Brennan arriva

Bones : (essoufflée) Comment elle va ?  
Booth : Je ne sais pas , les médecins l'ont emmené  
Médecin : Vous êtes la pour mademoiselle Pieterson ?  
Booth : Oui  
Médecin : Ok... elle a une cote cassée, son poignet gauche est fracturée suite a des coups fréquents et...  
Bones : (inquiète) Et quoi  
Médecin : Elle a subi des violences sexuelles très fréquentes a mon avis tous les jours durant ces 2 derniers mois  
Booth : (sous le choc) Oh c'est pas vrai  
Bones : Est ce qu'on peut la voir ?  
Médecin : Elle est dans la chambre 145 , elle pourra sortir demain  
Bones : Merci

Arrivés dans la chambre

Amanda était dans son lit , elle regardait par la fenêtre

Booth : (doucement) Amanda  
Amanda : (petit sourire et faisant semblant de rien , pensant certainement qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant) Vous êtes là.  
Bones : On sait Amanda  
Amanda : Oh  
Booth : Tout est de ma faute  
Amanda : Non , pas du tout c'est de la faute de personne surtout pas de la tienne Booth , tu es venu me sauver , je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez (sourire)  
Booth : (sourire)

Le lendemain , Booth et Bones vinrent cherche Amanda a l'hôpital . Les fouines avaient organisés dans l'institut pour le retour d'Amanda .

Arrivés a l'institut

Tous le monde : SURPRISE  
Amanda : (émue) Merci beaucoup

Dès que Sofia vu Amanda , elle l'a pris doucement dans ses bras et la Amanda pleura silencieusement depuis qu'on l'avait libérée , elle n'avait pas pleuré alors voir sa meilleure âpres plus 4 mois de séparation fut la délivrance , en 16 ans elle ne s'était pas séparé une seule fois . Quand elle se lâchèrent , une petite tète blonde courut et serra le plus fort possible Amanda , sur le coup elle avait sursauté mais quand elle vit que c'était Parker , elle ne dit rien et le pris dans ses bras .

Amanda : Parker , ca fait du bien de te revoir  
Parker : Tu m'a tellement manqué , je savais qu'on allait te retrouvé

Alors suite ou pas !?


	12. Adoption

_Adoption_

___Un peu avant la fin de la soirée , Mme Stevens arriva et déclara .___

_Stevens :__Mademoiselle Pieterson , vous devez venir avec moi__  
__Amanda:__(triste)J'arrive__  
__Booth:__Non,tu ne la suis pas__  
__Stevens :__Agent Booth comme je vous ai dit la dernière fois , vous n'avez aucun droit sur Amanda , elle ne peut donc pas rester avec vous__  
__Booth :__Je vais obtenir ce droit , je vais adopter Amanda__  
__Tout le monde :__Quoi ?__  
__Booth :__Oui , vous avez tous bien entendu , j'y avais déjà réfléchi la dernière fois et je considère Amanda comme ma fille et vu ce qui s'est passé ca n'a fait que confirmer mon choix , elle ne sera plus jamais séparé de sa meilleure amie donc voilà ...__  
__Stevens :__En êtes vous sur Agent Booth , ceci n'est pas une décision qu'on prend a la légère ?__  
__Booth :__(sourire) Je n'ai jamais été aussi sur de toute ma vie__  
__Stevens :__Très bien , je vous apporterai les documents jeudi___

_Alors que Stevens venait de partir , Amanda et Parker sautèrent dans les bras de Booth___

_Amanda :__Merci__  
__Booth :__De rien__  
__Parker :__Oh merci , papa t'es trop génial , et dis papa vu que tu vas adopter Amanda , elle sera ta fille donc elle pourra t'appelle papa ? demanda-t-il innocemment__  
__Booth :__(regardant Amanda qui attendait sa réponse) Euh...Oui__  
__Amanda :__(sourire)__  
__Booth :__Allais ma petite famille , on y va !___

_Voilà cette fic est terminée mais ne vous inquiétiez pas , ma fic n° 2 est en préparation , ce sera la suite de cette fic n°1 donc cela se passera peut être 2 ou 3 ans plus tard_


End file.
